


Deal

by gaialux



Category: Lethal Weapon (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Riggs and his mullet went hand in hand for the Lethal Weapon movies. At least, until the forth. Do you want to know what happened? Find out here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Set during movies 3 & 4.
> 
> Lethal Weapon does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

"C'mon, Rog," Martin Riggs said, taking a drag of his cigarette as the duo walked into the police station that morning, "You really think you're that old?"

"Martin!" Captin Murphy called from his office, "I'll throw this sign at your head, next time."

Martin looked up briefly to see his captain brandishing a 'No Smoking' sign in his hand and gave him a smile before walking on, still keeping the cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth.

"Martin!" Captin Murphy's voice could be heard as they continued to walk, but Martin still ignored him, his attention now turned back to his partner, Roger Murtargh.

"Look, Riggs," Roger said, sitting in his office cubicle, "It's nothing personal against you, it's just I am getting older. Running around with you just makes up the difference."

"Hey, see, at least I keep you younger!" Riggs replied, sitting up on Roger's desk, "And you keep me old - it's a perfect balance, man, and you can't upset the balance."

"To hell I can't," Roger replied, looking over the stack of files he had neglected the day before, "It's also not a very relaxing day when I keep seeing this thing all over my desk."

Martin looked down at where Roger was pointing and had to admit the job wasn't the best to keep the stomach ulcers away. Criminals were always there, always being sons of bitches, and it seemed he and Roger were always put in the middle of it. But that was the point, him and Roger. If Rog quit, they would have nothing.

"You know, Riggs, Leo could always become your partner if you wanted. He matches your height quite well," Rog said.

Martin sneered at him, but didn't bother remarking further. Instead, he replied with: "You don't get it, man."

"What do you mean, Riggs?" He asked, running a hand over his brow, "I'm old, you're young. What more is there to get?"

"Remember when you first met me? You remember me with the bullet in my mouth? C'mon Rog, you know I kept going because of the job but it was more than that, man..." He said, getting off the desk and walking away, hands linked through his mullet - something Roger was always telling him to cut.

"Then what was it, Riggs? You could have done the job without me, you're just damn crazy enough," Roger replied, walking up behind his partner.

"You're wrong there," Riggs replied, spinning around to face Roger, "You're my partner, man, a team, right? You're not just retiring you, you're retiring us."

The two stared at each other for a moment, baby blue eyes slicing those of chocolate brown. They'd been together for so long now that they could reach each other, feel each others thoughts. Roger was the one to break, sighing.

"Alright Riggs, alright, I get it! And look, I'll stick around for a while, alright? But I know you'll get sick of me again - like you always do - and then you'll get that you can do this job on your own," Roger said, a small smile on his face as he did, "I do remember the first day we met. Damn, I don't think anybody could forget you."

"Thanks Rog," Martin said, "You stick around, and hey, maybe I'll get a hair cut."

Roger made his way back to his desk, "You cut your hair and I stick around for another year, deal?"

Riggs laughed and made snipping motions with his hand, "Deal. Oh, and Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
